


May 14, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One shooting star caused Reverend Amos Howell to smile.





	May 14, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

One shooting star caused Reverend Amos Howell to smile after his daughter recovered from recent injuries on her bed.

THE END


End file.
